3_wankers_1_braniacfandomcom-20200214-history
Nell Jordan
“Humanity is not perfect in any fashion; no more in the case of evil than in that of good. The criminal has his virtues, just as the honest man has his weaknesses.” - The opening quote in Nell's book Love, Daphne Tremblay Eleanora "Nell" Isadora Lucifer ''née'' Jordan is the youngest daughter between Cece Jordan and her former lover Nikolay Viktorov, and is the sister to Damon, Esther, Vivienne, Nikolai, and her twin Elijah, and her younger two siblings Katerina and Eden. She is also the adopted sister to Sybil. Nell from her marriage to Benjamin Jordan, she is the mother to Gianna Lourdes Bean, twins Eva Isadora Love and Eli Theodore, and Sophia Leopoldine Moon. From her second marriage to Aidoneus Lucifer, she is the mother to triplets Sasha, Milan, and Shilo. Backstory Storyline Nell Jordan/storyline Personality Appearance Tattoos * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. * On her upper back she has two wolves on older and one younger, both have been shot and covered with arrows the bigger wolf is standing while the younger one is laying down. There is a banner that says "Life does not get better, You just get stronger" surrounded them. On her lower back an buttock she has a portrait with a gothic frame and inside the picture is the garden she grew up in as a child with her mother. * Aya has a large tattoo on her thigh is of a large dragon that is from her hip bone to her knee. * She got a tattoo of a butterfly on her left forearm, It is of a blue pansy butterfly. She also has another one by her vagina. * Ayala has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. Skills and Abilities Psychic abilities * Precognition: Nell has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. However, since the future is fluid and always changing, Precognition aren't always 100% reliable (but usually still rank around 95-98%), due to the actions taken to garner a different result, and have to be vigilant to see all the changes to the future. Alcohol can enhance the powers. ** Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, she has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. ** Precognitive Artistry: To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. Isa can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. * Mediumship: Nell has the ability to hear, see and touch ghosts and help them cross over. She can also banish them if they bother her. * Telepathy:' Nell has the ability to sense thoughts and read people's minds. Though this is limited to her twin brother. * Nullification: She can negate the effects and existence of something, whether it be power, a being, energy, element, etc., on at least a local/temporary scale. Like Amplification, Nullification does not work by itself; it requires another person/being to work. Demonic abilities * Dark Energy Physiology: Nell is able to transform her body completely into dark energy, even resembling her ancestor Beleth and Catherine. Nell has shown to be able to use this power to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. ** '''''Dark Energy Manipulation: Nell can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. *** Energy Absorption: Nell can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. *** Energy Detection: She can sense the presence of energy, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic/infrared), psionic, magical, spiritual, etc. and possibly gain detailed understanding about the energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden. *** Energy Healing: She can heal themselves or others by using energy. **** Elemental Regeneration by drawing dark energy to fill the wounds. *** Life-Force Generation: She can generate life-force/life energy. ** Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. ** Intangibility: Nell is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. ** Limited Shapeshifting: She is able to go to her human form to her demonic form with relative ease and without discomfort. ** Flight by riding dark energy. ** [[Teleportation |'Ergoportation']]: Nell can teleport via energy, merging into energy and appearing anywhere else from energy-source. ** Dark Portal Creation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. *** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. *** When the user realizes where they draw their power from, they can enter there and summonbeings/tools from there. Bibliography Novels * Her first novel is Love, Daphne Tremblay which was a New York bestseller which would start her writing career, which is about the complicates of being a mother and mental illness. * Her second novel is Dear Carathis, her second novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Her fourth novel is Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. * Her third novel is Resentments is a novel that actually has strong comedic tones with "a trick behind closed doors." * Her fifth novel is Industrial Lolita is her first science fiction work detailing a pedophile mad-scientist named Richard Frank who after his wife Mia discovering his incestuous relationship with there eight year old daughter Georgianna, kills herself and there daughter. He later resurrected there daughter but as the old saying go once you die you never come back the same... One of her more explored novels and her lowers selling novels. * Her sixith novel is The Mysterious Housewife '''revolves around a family who is grieving over their mother's recent suicide. They hired as a housekeeper to upkeep the house, which has been thrown into disarray. Estelle, will do anything that her employer orders her to do, except smiling or revealing her past. * Her seven novel is '''The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor The Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Her ninth novel is Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. Collections * She released her first collection of short stories called Tales from a Broken Mind '''which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Ode to Melpomene, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. It's actually one of her more lighter stories exploring themes more of love, homosexuality, and marriage. * Her second collection of short stories is called '''MacGuffin: Tales from the Wicked which is about the life and deaths of prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Relationships Nell Jordan/relationships Etymology * Eleanora is the form of Eleanor which is a from the Old French form of the Occitan name Aliénor. Among the name's earliest bearers was the influential Eleanor of Aquitaine (12th century), who was the queen of Louis VII, the king of France, and later Henry II, the king of England. She was named Aenor after her mother, and was called by the Occitan phrase alia Aenor "the other Aenor" in order to distinguish her from her mother. However, there appear to be examples of bearers prior to Eleanor of Aquitaine. It is not clear whether they were in fact Aenors who were retroactively recorded as having the name Eleanor, or whether there is an alternative explanation for the name's origin. * Isadora is a variant of Isidora which is the feminine form of Isidore is from the Greek name Ισιδωρος (Isidoros) meaning "gift of Isis", derived from the name of the Egyptian goddess Isis combined with Greek δωρον (doron) "gift". Saint Isidore of Seville was a 6th-century archbishop, historian and theologian. * Jordan is from the name of the river that flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down". In the New Testament John the Baptist baptizes Jesus Christ in its waters, and it was adopted as a personal name in Europe after crusaders brought water back from the river to baptize their children. There may have been some influence from the Germanic name Jordanes, notably borne by a 6th-century Gothic historian. Gallery 7d2f6f4b2993dfa700bdb92a63dd72c9.gif 2a38e7437496d57a7f92b46020a89390.jpg Trivia * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * She is allergic to peppermints and hyacinth. * Nell started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * She was named after Isadora Duncan the famous American dancer. * Nell favorite food is spicy foods such as Chicken tikka masala and Pad Thai. She also loves grilled cheese's and tomato soup. * Nell is 90 seconds younger than Elijah. * She is pansexual. * Nell also has eidetic memory and can read 35,000+ words per minute. * Nell has an IQ of 200+. * She also suffers from systemic lupus erythematosus. * Nell according to her therapist has an complex diagnoses of bipolar disorder and PTSD and shows signs of nomadic antisocial personality disorder. ** In order to deal with her mental health as a teenager she started doing drugs such as pills. ** Early in her childhood, she was diagnosed with OCD, ADD, general anxiety disorder, and possibly bipolar disorder. * She is a semi-pescetarian. * She is a skilled mechanic and is obsessed with Old Fashion cars. * Her favorite designer is Vivienne Westwood. * Nell prefers animals over people and owns several animals including two dogs named Sterre and Hopelily; four cats named Fergus, Piaf, Nietzsche, and Poe; and a lizard named BamBam. * She has a low alcohol tolerance. * She has a love of tea and collects tea pots and tea leaves. * She loves butterflies and is an amateur lepidopterist. * She has a fear of birds. * Nell has several of Ben's things still including several of his guitars, clothes, and books that he likes.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Jordan family Category:Hybrids Category:Psychics Category:Demons Category:The Ghost Club Category:Aidoneus Lucifer's Peerage